Break Away
by ChaosSora99
Summary: What if Sora, Riku and Kairi left on their raft before their island was distroyed by the heartless. This is a story mostly about friendship.


ChaosSora99: Well the next thing that I was going to type was the second chapter of Fallen Sky but since no one has really reviewed it, I won't be updating it for a bit.

Sora: Hey I'm not complaining, at least I'm not dead in this one.

Riku: Yep, because in this one you haven't committed suicide yet Sora.

Sora: Hey I didn't do that on purpose, I did that to bring Kairi back!

Riku: What ever you say Sora; it's not my fault that you are mentally unstable.

Sora: Oh that's it Riku, it's on: Pulls out Keyblade and starts chasing Riku around the room:

ChaosSora99: It really is kind of hard to believe that they are best friends.

Sora: Continues to chase Riku around the room:

ChaosSora99: Well any way this is another one of my, change one event in Kingdom Hearts to change everything, fic's . This will be a pure friendship fic with no romance in it and it takes place right after Sora has collected all of the food for their trip on the 2nd day on the island. Now on with the fic!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and never ever will, Happy?**

_**Break Away**_

The waves started to slow down greatly, as they now gently ran up against the golden sandy shores of the island. The water also now seemed to be dyed a mixture of deep purples, oranges and yellows as the sun started to slowly dip below the horizon. The only thing that seemed to obscure this perfect view was the semi large, some what roughly made raft and the two figures that stood pretty close to the waters edge.

"Wow, I can't believe that tomorrow we are finally going to be leaving this island and going out to have real adventures." Sora said to the person next to him, somewhat in awe as he looked at the somewhat breath taking sun set.

"I know, it's almost kind of hard to believe. I mean we've been planning this for so long and now that it's here it's kind of scary." Kairi said, mostly to herself, as she stared out at the breath taking view.

"I know what you mean Kairi, but no matter what, we can't back out now!" Sora exclaimed confidently as he stood up from his spot on the shore.

"Yeah I guess you are right." Kairi said as she now gazed down at her feet, but before Sora could reply, she started to speak again.

"Hey Sora, why don't we take the raft and go tonight, just the two of us." Kairi said as she looked up at him with a hopeful smile on her face.

"Wh-what are you talking about Kairi? We can't just leave Riku here, I mean he is the one who came up with this idea in the first place." Sora said as he turned to look at Kairi with a shocked look on his face.

"Well I guess you are right Sora, it's just the more we sit here talking, the more I think we should just go and throw all caution to the wind." Kairi said, mostly to herself, as she gazed out at the still setting bright orange orb.

"I know what you mean Kairi, but even if we did decide to head out tonight, we would still need to find Riku." Sora said in a soft, soothing voice as he gazed over at the red head next to him.

"No need." A certain silver haired figure said as he stepped out of the bushes behind Sora and Kairi, and around the world we hear millions of fangirls scream at the exact same time. (Author: Sits there muttering something about stupid fangirls :)

"What the heck are you doing here Riku, spying on us?" Sora asked/yelled as he glared at his silver haired best friend.

"Well of course. I mean if I wasn't spying on you then I would have to put up hidden cameras all over the island and I just don't have that kind of money." Riku said as he smirked somewhat smugly at his best friend whose spiky hair seemed to defy gravity itself.

Sora started to get ready to lunge at the silver haired teen, who he planned to beat to a bloody pulp and then some, until he felt a hand hold him back from behind. The hand belonged to Kairi who started to whisper soothing words in his ear in a desperate effort to calm him down.

"Sora don't do it, it's not worth it. You know that he is just doing this to get you angry." Kairi said as she continued to try to calm Sora down.

"I know Kairi, I know, it's just sometimes he makes me so angry." Sora muttered angrily, as his hands clenched into fists at his sides.

"Oh come on Sora, you know I would never do that to you two. I mean if I really wanted to spy on you guys then I would have my security grid set up on the island and my own big time reality show made up of all the things that happen here." Riku said as he walked up to Sora and Kairi, still smirking.

"Well that was still no reason to spy on us!" Sora yelled angrily as he continued to glare at Riku while Kairi continued to try to calm him down.

"Oh come on Sora, you know I wasn't here to spy on you. I was just walking over here to check on the raft and saw you guys so I decided to play a prank on you two." Riku said, somewhat sarcastically, as he stood there in front of the two.

"Well even so Riku, that was still pretty mean thing to do." Kairi said as she stared at Riku with a hurt look on her face.

"Fine I'm sorry and what ever, any are we going to sail out of here tonight or what? I mean I kind of what to get out of here before the sun completely sets." Riku said as he stared out at the setting sun.

"What do you mean; do you really want to leave tonight?" Sora asked, his angry mood immediately breaking away.

"Well you two were talking about leaving tonight earlier so I saw why not? I mean in the end we are going to leave on the raft sooner or later so why not let it be sooner then later. Really what difference is it going to make if we leave a night earlier then scheduled?" Riku said/asked as he walked over to the raft.

"But shouldn't we say good bye to our parents first Riku?" Sora asked the silver haired teen while Kairi nodded her head in agreement beside him.

"Come on guys, our parents wouldn't of wanted us to be going away on a raft anyway, so I say we should leave now and never look back. Come on guys, destiny is calling to us right now and it is up to us if we are going to answer her call or not." Riku said as he turned to stare back at them confidently.

"Okay Riku we will go but we all just have to remember one thing, no matter what happens, we will all meet back here at our home in the end." Kairi said as she turned to smile at the two boys' and the two smiled back.

_Out in the Ocean _

The endless expansion of stars and sky seemed to glisten and twinkle down at the three teenagers as they sailed across the glassy midnight blue water of the vast ocean. Their home island was now nothing more then a mere speck in the vast blanket of darkness that was the night. Not that any of these three teenagers cared, for each of them were caught up in their own minds over what they each thought the future had in store for each of them. Oh course like all good things, the deep silence of the night was broken by a certain spiky hair teen.

"So, where exactly do you think this raft is going to take us?" Sora said as he looked out into the vast darkness of the night, while leaning out against the rafts mast.

"I don't really know, but I do know that anything will be better then our old island." Riku said from on top of the raft's mast as he started out into the endless sea of stars.

"Well as long as we always stay together, I don't think any of that matters." Kairi said as she turned back to gaze at her two best friends.

"Yeah I know what you mean Kairi, but I still wonder how three kids like us are going to survive in some new place that we don't know any thing about." Sora said as he turned his attention away from the ocean to look at Kairi.

"Well Sora as long as we always remain loyal to each other and remember who our true friends are then we've got nothing to worry about." Riku said as he turned his attention from the sky to the two people below him.

"Well I guess Riku, I mean it's not like one of us is going to turn evil and then try to kill the other, right?" Sora said/asked with some humor in his voice.

Sora and Riku's eyes met for a brief second and burst out laughing hysterically at the mere thought of it.

"Oh man me and you seriously trying to kill each other Sora, now that's a good one. I mean that would never happen in a million years." Riku said as he continued to laugh.

Once the two of them had stopped laughing, Kairi started to speak.

"Okay, now that the two of you are done laughing, maybe we should start thinking about what se should do when we get to another world." Kairi said in a somewhat annoyed tone as she gazed/glared over at Sora and Riku.

"Yeah I guess you are right, so what do you think we should-" Riku started to say before he was thrown off by a large explosion that seemed to come from far behind them and shattered the silence of the night.

The three of them quickly spun around to look behind them to see what was going on but all they say was a bright flash of light and then nothing. All was fine for the first few seconds after the flash of light, until Riku noticed something very strange. The ocean waters around them appeared to be fading away into nothingness.

"Uh guys, something really weird is going on here." Riku said in an effort to get the other two to notice the ever fading ocean.

But before ether of the other two could say anything about what was happening, the ocean beneath the raft suddenly faded away, plunging the three teens, and their raft, down ward into the abyss. The only thought that ran though Sora's head as he plunged deeper and deeper into the abyss was, 'No, I won't let our journey end like this, I won't allow it!'

Before ether of the other two could even comprehend what was going on, a bright light, coming from Sora, engulfed the trio and their raft. When Kairi and Riku both felt it was safe to open their eyes, they both noticed that they were once again safely setting on their raft. The other thing that they noticed was that the raft appeared to be inside a giant bubble that appeared to be made out of golden light. Of course after getting out of the shock of being inside of a giant bubble, they noticed where Sora was for the first time. Sora appeared to be floating in mid air glowing with a golden almost holy light and he looked to be, at least from Kairi's point of view, giving up his energy to make the strange bubble stronger. But before Riku or Kairi could say any thing, Sora suddenly stopped glowing and fell down onto the deck of the raft face first.

"Sora!" Riku and Kairi yelled as they quickly ran over to their fallen friend.

"Sora, Sora, come on wake up Sora!" Kairi said/yelled as she and Riku desperately tried to wake up the brown haired teen from his unconscious state. This continued on for several minutes before Sora finally started to stir.

"Uhhhh, what happened?" Sora asked as he sat up and looked over at Riku and Kairi, and then started rubbing his head.

"Why don't you tell us Sora, I mean we aren't the ones who can just stand there floating in the air while glowing at the same time." Riku said, with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"I honestly don't know you two, I remember back when we were falling hearing the strange voice in my head that asked me if I would do anything to protect my friends. When I said yes it said something like so shall it be done and then suddenly I felt like all of the strength in my body was being drained out of me so I passed out, and then I woak up here." Sora explained as he sat there, with Riku and Kairi sitting in front of them listening intently.

"Well any way, don't you think we should try to get out of here?" Riku said, noticing for the first time that they were just sitting there, within the vast vacuum of space.

"Yeah we probably should and I think I know how." Sora said as Riku and Kairi stared at him skeptically. Sora then stood up from his sitting position, turned away from Riku and Kairi and then closed his eyes in concentration. At first nothing happened, but then, much to Riku and Kairi's surprise, the raft seemed to shoot off like a bullet, throwing the two back a few inches.

"Sora, how did you do that?" Kairi asked in utter amazement.

"Simple I just willed the raft to take us to another world and if happened." Sora said, smirking slightly.

"Man Sora you have got to teach me that trick some day." Riku said as he walked over to the two.

"Well I guess we are going off on a journey of our own." Kairi said as she gazed out at the stars that just seemed to be flying by the raft.

"You know what that means." Sora said as he pulled out his wooden sword.

"Well of course." Riku said as he too pulled out his wooden sword.

"All right, to action!" Sora yelled as he stuck up his wooden sword in the air in front of him.

"To adventure!" Riku yelled as he too brought up his wooden sword in front of him, making his and Sora's wooden sword go in an X formation.

"And to friendship." Kairi said as she came up behind them, putting a comforting hand on each of their shoulders.

With that said, Sora and Riku lowered their wooden swords to their sides, and the three of them looked out into the vastness of space. Not one member of the trio knew exactly what the future held for each of them, but they knew that they were going to face it together.

_**The End**_

ChaosSora99: Well there it is, finally done.

Riku: Well it was pretty good, just a little bit too friendshippy for my tastes.

ChaosSora99: Well anyway even though my writing style isn't the best, it is getting better, I hope. Any way I hope you enjoyed the fic, r/r and no flames. Oh and if any one wants a sequel to this just tell me, I could make this the prologue to a really long chaptered story.


End file.
